Lumba-cè melanyet
by eilume-verte-feuille
Summary: Aragorn et Arwen sont à la demeure d'Elrond afin de préparer leur union. Soudain, les cors de Mirkwood annoncent l'arriver du roi Thranduil. Une mauvaise nouvelle l'amène: le prince Legolas se meurt. Commence alors une lutte de la part d'Estel afin de sauver un être qui visiblement semble être plus important qu'il n'y paraît.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Je tient à préciser que les personnages qui se trouvent dans cette fiction ne sont pas de moi mais de l'auteur J.R.R. Tolkien.

Bonne lecture!

Aragorn se tenait tranquillement dans la salle de réception de Fondcombe. Il s'était penché à même une fenêtre,pour fumer sa pipe en toute quiétude. Les préparatifs de leur seconde union entre Arwen et lui allaient bon train (leur première s'étant déroulée au Gondor pays des hommes libres de la terre du milieu). Arwen se débattait avec Elrond quant au sujet du choix des nappes,tandis que Gimli également présent en tant que témoin de l'ancien rôdeur,recevait un cours de la part des gardes de Rivendell afin qu'il comprenne enfin la différence entre un carré de soie et un vulgaire bout de tissus. Ils avaient beau tenter,le maître nain n'avait hélas toujours rien saisi de cette soit disant comparaison pourtant évidente aux yeux des elfes. Cette image,fit sourire le roi du Gondor. Il soupira,tout paraissait calme,le monde était peu à peu redevenu serein après la guerre de l'anneau mais une ombre à l'ouest, un murmure à l'est entravaient le repos tant mérité d'Estel. Au fond de son âme, il présentait qu'un grand malheur allait une nouvelle fois s'abattre sur lui et sur son entourage.

« Qu'avez vous mon ami ? » Arwen sa future épouse,s'était rapprochée de lui,elle semblait confuse de lire sur le visage de son bien aimé le trouble dont il était saisi depuis fut surprit,mais non sans être soulagé de la voir.

« Les songes d'un hommes sont bien trop complexes,pour une elfe,ne vous inquiétez pas. » Afin de ne pas lui laisser le loisir de lui répondre à ses paroles quelque peu directes, il reprit sur un ton plus doux sur un sujet plus banal :

«Les préparatifs avancent ?» C'est à cet instant que le seigneur Elrond s'approcha de son futur beau fils. On pouvait voir un sourire doux et chaleureux sur son visage.

«Tout prend forme,d'ici deux semaine tout sera fini»dit-il. Et pour détendre l'atmosphère il reprit :

«Si monsieur Gimli fils de Gloin,avait un esprit plus esthétique,cela prendrai moins de temps bien sur»

L'assemblée se mit à rire,même le maître nain trouvait cette boutade du seigneur Elrond à son goût. Soudain,dans un bruit sourd les cors de Mirkwood retentirent dans toute la cité de Rivendell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Il ma été demander ce que signifiait le terme : Lumba-cè melantyet. C'est de l'elfique qui se traduit par: Je suis fatigué mon amour. Au court de ma fiction j'utiliserais beaucoup de termes elfique est afin qu'elle reste le plus claire possible une traduction vous sera offerte à chaque fin de chapitre. Pour plus d'explication je vous renvois au dictionnaire elfique Quenya que vous trouverez facilement sur internet (vive Google) .

PS: Je vous rappelle également que les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais de l'illustre auteur JRR Tolkien.

Bonne lecture !

Elrond fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait à aucune visite d'elfes venant du royaume de la forêt noire. Aragorn quant à lui restait perplexe,visiblement il ne connaissait point le cor des elfes sylvestres, si bien que Gimli cru bon d'intervenir à ce moment même:

« Ce sont les cors de Mirkwood », s'écria ce dernier heureux.

Le seigneur de Rivendell eu à peine le temps de lever un sourcil qu'Aragorn souffla «Legolas », puis parti en courant à la venue de son ami le prince, tout en laissant le reste du groupe quelque peu pantois dans la salle de réception de Fondcombe. Estel se précipita vers le balcon royal qui donnait vue sur l'entrée de la cité.

« Ce n'est pas notre ami Legolas qui nous rend visite » observa le nain. Elrond et lui avaient rejoint l'ancien rôdeur du nord, Arwen était restée à l'intérieur comme l'exigeait la tradition elfique. Tous trois se tenaient la tête penchée sur un balcon d'une tailler imposant dominant ainsi toute la cour de la demeure, profitant du spectacle que leur offrait leurs nouveaux invités. La troupe du royaume sylvestre était composée d'environs 60 cavaliers sur des chevaux et cette vue était somme toute aussi incroyable qu'improbable. Mais quelque chose attira l'attention des trois amis rester haut perchés. En effet, au milieu de cette cavalerie, se dressait un magnifique élan où trônait un elfe majestueux. Quelques elfes de Rivendell s'inclinaient sur son passage et en signe de respect ce dernier hochait la tête pour leur rendre leurs saluts mais ne paraissait guère sans soucier. Il était vêtu d'une longue tunique argenter ainsi que d'un pantalon d'un noir aussi profond que la nuit, ses cheveux parsemés de tresse pour le moins fines tombaient en cascade sur ces frêles épaules. A cette simple vue, Aragorn comprit à l'instant même que c'était une personne importante de son royaume. Et comme si que le seigneur de Fondcombe avait lu au même moment dans ses pensées déclara : « C'est le roi Thranduil ».

L'ancien rôdeur restait perplexe quant à cette révélation. De plus loin que remontaient Legolas lui avait toujours dit que son père ne se déplaçait jamais hors de ses terres sauf en cas d'extrême urgence, si bien qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le rencontrer en personne. Il se réjouissait d'avance le connaître enfin. Gimli et Aragorn, sans faire de bruit suivirent Elrond aux portes de la cité pour accueillir leurs nouveaux invités avec tout le respect qu'ils mérritaient.

« Aiya, Thranduil roi de Mirkwood », fit l'elfe de Rivendell en guise de bienvenu à son plus vieil ami. « Que me vaut cette visite si je puis me permettre? » reprit-il.

Tout en sautant de sa noble monture, le roi s'inclina devant ce dernier.

« Aiya, Elrond seigneur de Fondcombe, je suis venu implorer votre aide »

L'elfe brun haussa une nouvelle fois les sourcils, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Car en règle général les elfes de la forêt noire, ne demandaient jamais aucune aide venu de l'extérieur et c'était là une de leurs nombreuses caractéristiques.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre à l'intérieur, nous pourrons ainsi discuter plus au calme»

proposa Elrond. Gimli toussota pour faire part de leurs présence.

« Puis-je vous présenté les fidèles compagnons de votre fils le prince Legolas, voici Gimli du mont solitaire et fils de Gloin et Arargorn descendant le la lignée des luminors et grand roi du Gondor ».

Estel avait l'impression d'être dévisager par ce regard glacial et profond qui émanait de l'elfe blond, mais les yeux de cet être pur le trahissaient d'émotions. Ses yeux d'un bleu velours d'hiver le scrutaient avec une telle intensité, que n'importe qui en sa présence baisserait les siens. Cela lui fit penser à son ami Legolas auquel les émotions ne passaient que par le biais de ses pupilles et ne put retenir un sourire à ce souvenir qu'il avait du prince. Thranduil s'inclina une seconde fois, imité de près par Gimli et l'ancien rôdeur. Cependant, à la vue du nain un léger rictus se forma au creux des lèvres du roi, tout en gardant un stoïcisme exemplaire même pour un elfe. Et c'est ainsi, qu'il pénétrèrent dans la demeure du seigneur de Rivendell.

Aiya = Salutation. C'est un terme elfique souvent utilisé pour se salué de façon courtoise voir noble.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura fait plaisir. La suite pour bientôt.


End file.
